Wonderstruck
by Beyond Forgetting
Summary: She's sassy, brave and confident. She hates and despises men but it doesn't mean her heart is invulnerable of falling in love. (A/N: Taken in the movie wherein Megara meets Hercules)


Drabble. I have no beta reader for this and it's uh, midnight here in the Philippines (you know, time for sleep) so sorry if you guys find wrong grammars. (I'm still mastering it.)

Anyway, this is of Meg's POV. Like what my first Hercules fanfic. The title is Edge of Moving On. I suggest you guys read that first. Because it's kind of connected. But don't worry; this story can go on its own. Don't forget to leave a comment. Thank you :))

Let's spread Hercules and Megara's loooooooove :))

Wonderstruck

Full time work load with Hades is really kind of tiring. Persuading monsters to be partners for the uprising sure is not fun. I've given him many monsters but knowing that He is a God, He will never be satisfied.

For freaking six months I've been doing this shit of an errand.

Usual routine: I wake up, I fix myself (of course), go to Hades' crib in the Underworld, but before that, Pain and Panic greets me with their "not so laughable JOKES" (which is weird for demons) and do their disguise, and finally talking with Hades, few introductions then finally knowing what's his plan for today, so few more blah blah blahs fom him, and now I'm off the hook.

And now what he wants is a river guardian. A river guardian called Nessus. His location is at a river (yeah) near the city of turmoil. Well another man I should handle.

Man. In plural form, Men. Disgusting.

Anyway, Hades is my Master so might as well do it. Besides, I can't die easily you know. I should not worry about death since its Hades consent and stuff anyway so yeah.

After my nth hour of walking, I finally reached the river I was supposed to go. I took a deep breath (like I always do when encountering monsters), and activating my sassy personality on.

Here goes nothing.

That river centaur was actually taking a nap. Pretty tough job guarding the river huh? Whatever. I woke him up like I was his mother or something. I'm kind of desperate. I need to get this job done as soon as possible.

And as usual he became angry. He was going to smash me with his bare hands, but knowing that I'm not worth to be killed because of my beauty, he didn't.

Thanks for my awesomeness.

He finally cooled down and asked me what I wanted. He even dared to ask me if I want him to be my boyfriend.

YUCK. HELL NO.

Anyway, I remain my composure and told him that Hades wants him to be part of his team for the uprising. The pervert centaur agreed but at a price. And there's no way I'm gonna agree to him.

I've given up my soul, my life and now what? NO. Because this is the only thing that's left for me.

I disagree with him. I even said, "Forget it."

And you know what he replied? He said "Screw that shit lady, I'm gonna get you whether you like it or not."

I SCREAMED LIKE I'VE NEVER SCREAMED BEFORE.

This is worse than dying. I just wished he could've killed me. But there's no way I'm gonna. I ran and ran and ran.

But at the end he caught me like I'm a stick.

"Not so fast, sweet heart."

I'll gonna call Hades now. But, I have to fight him first. I can handle this.

"I swear Nessus put me down or I'll gonna .."

But all Gods know I want to get out of his disgusting clutch.

"I like em fiery!"

Fight back Meg. You can do this. You can finish this quest .. You can s –

"HALT!"

Great. Another boy to deal with.

"Step aside two legs"

What does this want anyway? But uh, first I need to get out of here.

" .. I ask you to release this young .."

WHAT? IS HE CRAZY OR SOMETHING? I have to cut him off.

"Keep moving Junior."

".. lady"

"But you, uh, aren't you a Damsel in Distress?"

Oh. So he wants to play the heroic part. But uh, I'm not that kind of a girl who depends on a "night and shining armor" kind of thing.

"I'm a Damsel, I'm in distress. I can handle this .."

And to reassure this boy that I'm fine (which I do not, really) I even managed to be cool and sassy by saying

"Have a nice day!"

"Ma'am I'm afraid you are too close for the situation but .. "

BUT the Centaur smashed him in the face.

Great. Another problem I got messed up with.

I looked around and he has got two companions there. A half man half goat thing and a horse with the feathers of a bird. Weird.

That mutton man is kinda his adviser or something. I heard him saying about the sword but what the boy picked up was a fish. I'm not amused though. Men really do stupid things. They are irritating me their own ways.

The Centaur looked amused. Okay another smash from the face. 2-0.

I HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE.

I think he will be of good help to me so I got the chance to have his beard and pull it.

I was surprised that the boy used his head to attack the river guardian. Not to mention I was surprised when I stumbled down because of the impact. Great. Now I'm all wet.

"UGH!"

He carried me off and let me sit in a log.

"Oh, gee, I'm really sorry Miss, I was dumb"

I managed to have my sassiness while clearing my hair of my face.

"Yeah."

But the Centaur came back like he has never been angry before.

My eyes quickly went back to him, wondering what he would do. But instead of being afraid he looked at me proudly and said,

"Excuse me"

Woah wonder boy. I've never met a guy like you.

And so while I'm keeping myself okay and well-dried off, he ran off to finish the maniac.

His so called adviser came to where I sit. He was really proud of what his kid doin.

You know what's going on my mind right now?

"Is Wonder Boy here for real?"

Whoops. It slipped.

"What are you talking about? Of course he's real."

I should not be talking about men.

And so I continued my hair drying thing and this mutton man said,

".. by the way sweet cheeks, I'm real too."

I was surprised this man had the guts to flirt with me and sit on my lap. Ew.

And of course what do you expect me to do? I pushed him off me.

Men are so aggressive these days.

I stood up to where the sunlight's heat to make this drying process faster. I should've left them but I can't. It's too uncomfortable for me. I'm really soaked up.

So after a minute he finished the fight, his adviser and him were talking (like I care.) But before I go, I want to get a glimpse of this boy. What's his name? I looked up at him, I wonder why he got jammed in this place ..

And I saw him approaching me.

So I concentrated on my hair because it's kind of awkward if I look at him and him looking at me. Not on my sassy rules, kid.

And I'm also aware he's gonna talk.

"Are you alright Miss - - "

I flipped my hair at his face. HARD.

"Megara. My friends call me Meg. At least they would if I had any friends. (It's a shame I haven't. Whatever. I gave him my sandal and I can say he's a hunk.) So, did they give you a name with all of those rippling pectorals?"

"I .. uh .. I'm .. uh"

What a dope. But I find him cute though.

"Are you always this articulate?" I got my sandal from him (and from the looks of it, I can say he's still stunned.) and went to sit so that I can wear it comfortably.

"Hercules, My name is Hercules"

"Herc, ahah, but I think I prefer Wonder Boy."

"So uh, ha – how did you get messed up with the uh .."

"Pinhead with hooves? (I can't believe I'm amused with his naivety. ) Well you know how men are. No means Yes and Get Lost means Take me I'm yours."

I kind of leaned in to him to get my point but uh, I think I'm starting to get off the hook because he still doesn't get it. What a dope.

"Don't worry, shorty here can explain it to you later."

I should not talk to him any longer. Hades is waiting. Good bye to this wonderboy. I'm not gonna meet him anymore aren't I? Final moves Meg. Make him want you and don't give a fuck of how he feels afterwards.

"Well, thanks for everything Herc, it's been a real slice!"

"Wait - - !"

Now what?

"Can we give you a ride?"

And his pinto went up like he doesn't want. All right. Fine.

"I don't think your pinto likes me very much."

"Pegasus, Oh don't be silly he'd be more than happy to – "

and an apple fell. This horse feather thing makes his master stupid in front of me. Oh well ..

I walk in straight to him and poked his cheek.

"Don't worry, I'm a big tough girl, I can tie my own sandals and everything."

I want to flirt more but it's not my job and I don't want to go on with this so let's pretend this not happen. Besides, I promised myself to not to fall for boys.

Will I ever see him again? Oh brother. I hope not.

Out of these thoughts, I gave my hips an extra sway because I know all their eyes are actually stunned in my presence.

"Bye, bye Wonder boy."

I heard him saying that I'm something. So little did they know I hid myself in a tree and watch them fly and heard the mutton man that I'm a pain in the patella (What the?!).

"Earth to Herc, Come in Herc! Come in Herc!"

I think I got him with my powerful charisma. I think I'm the Goddess of this ability. I mentally laughed at myself for that thought.

They went off and I just shrug. I can't believe he's too naive.

I was surprised when my lips started mumbling like it has its own brain,

"Good luck Wonder boy"

Am I falling in-love?


End file.
